Amarie
by mirkwoodslady293
Summary: Amarie hates Legolas from the moment she sees him, but he is instantly infatuated with her. Amarie's fate might lead to execution if she doesnt accept Legolas soon...
1. Default Chapter

****

Amarie Chapter #1

I have no rights to Legolas or any other fictional character that might pop up during this story, I'm completely making this whole thing up as I go so if I get any calculations wrong then too bad, lol. Please excuse my grammar and crappy writing, the only reason I write is because I enjoy it, I love Legolas, and I need to get this plot out of my head! lol. Any type of review is greatly welcomed and I would love to hear if you have any ideas for the story. 

Summary: Amarie is a girl who loathes Legolas from the very first time she sees him...

Peace, Love, and Elf Ears.

Mirkwoodslady293

'Mother, NO! I'm not going to _see_ another guy of yours. I don't care about the rules or about how old I am, your not going to make me get married just because you want to save me. I'm sorry.' Amarie breathed a sigh of relief, her eyes bright blazing with fire, passion, and what her mind thought was right, as she got all of that out in one breath. 

'I don't want to go through another death again and see you die, just because you think you are too good for all of the men out there doesn't mean you have to die, please just covenant with just one man out there, I don't care who just as long as it is before your 30th birthday, please.' Her mothers eyes shot back at her like a sunny day that suddenly turns foul, she had seen this look too many times in the past 21 years, it was the look her mother gave Amarie when she found out her Father was never coming back, and in many of the other crisis in her life.

'If I find someone in 2 months I'll be glad to let you know.' With a smirk Amarie spun quickly and strode out of the stone house, shielding what her true feelings were from her mother and herself, and decided to take a quiet walk around the village.

What was she thinking, did she really want to be dead in 2 months? Damn her mother for having to live here and not giving birth to her in Lebenon. This 'subject' had been yelled over, and discussed about for almost 10 years, and had taken up many of her good years tormenting about a stupid man. First it started out as a joke, about Amarie being an 'old maid', but in Mindon there was no such thing as an 'old maid'. And each year it just got worse, warnings, threats, and pleads, but in the end it always ended in a crying fit from her mother.

'I don't need one, I've dealt without a man for 21 years I can live without one...or die without one.' Amarie murmured to herself, as her mind re-adjusted the sentence to fit what might come to pass if she didn't find a husband quick. Dying really put a punch in her chest, she was too young to die, but in her mind it wasn't time to get married yet.

In Mindon women had to get married or they were killed, and there was a logical reason behind this. After The War over the Ring many women and children were killed, husbands lost, sons deceased and brothers slaughtered. Although many females and children died not as many died as the men. So with the women and children that were left over and the small number of bachelors to spare near the Birchwood region, they compiled a city made of humans, and no other species. 

In order to keep the city running and until they could reach a 10,000 population this rule applied, all women on their 30th birthday who were not married were killed, they could no longer serve a purpose to the community. One way that they could get out of being executed was if they had offspring, either out of wedlock or if their husband died and that is the only reason why Amarie' s mother was never killed. 

But the option of having a child out of wedlock was a disgrace to the family and this had rarely happened in Mindon But this city had enough men and a large number of chances for the single women to get married, although their were a few stubborn ones in the pack but most of them had yielded and gotten married, but some were unfortunate, and so it looked like one unfortunate person would be Amarie.

Amarie had some major disappointments in her life as did everybody in this community, except that her mother never got remarried, she had lived with out a father since she was the age of 9, and had grown up with the boys. She had no "boyfriends" but boy friends, she could never deem any of them as a husband, although all of them would make fine ones, it would by no means happen with Amarie.

Walking along the path Amarie found a boulder and slid onto it, humming an old elvish tune about lost love and hoping to find it, she got lost in the moment and descended into sleep curled upon the rock.

Many hours later the sun was beginning to set creating a remarkable water painting of blues, yellows, reds, and some orange scattered along the canvas. A traveler , spotting the young girl wrapped upon the rock he hesitantly walked up to the girl so inaudibly not even an elf could hear him.

Who could this girl be, he speculated. She roughly looked like an elf, with elongated coiled brown hair in ringlets that were more unperturbed then bouncy. He had been traveling awhile and the site of her was very indulging. She was curled upon a somewhat hefty rock like a sleeping cat, not knowing anyone else was present, and certainly looking content. With her arm underneath her head, long hair spilling over her shoulders, and the maiden's legs tucked efficiently underneath each other and secure to her stomach. 

Should her wake her? The traveler pondered this for a moment, and with a compelling nod sauntered forward, hesitant and gradually stretching his arm out toward her.


	2. A Weary Traveler and Two Women

Chapter 2

Amarie lay on the rock and although she was sleeping her worried and agitated presence swept over the traveler like a sheet of wind that sweeps the breath out of a person. The traveler instantly regretted ever trying to wake her. Suddenly stepping back the traveler waited for her response but nothing came, he gazed at her tiredly and crossed his arms about his chest. 

He needed to locate a place to sleep, but her presence and her beauty would not allow him take his eyes off her. 

Later , after the traveler had situated himself against a tree the girl was still asleep. He had almost drifted off to sleep himself, not wanting to leave her forsake of her safety but mostly because her beauty embraced him.

She started to turn slightly and the traveler's eyes snapped open she started to roll over, and he hurdled up off of his feet and caught her before she fell with his elven grace.

Her eyes opened in surprise of rolling off of a rather obese rock and being caught, the fact of finding herself being embraced by a rather nice looking traveler.

'Umm...I'm sorry to wake you, but you almost hit the ground when rolling off of that rock and I just couldn't let myself watch you fall, I'd been sitting here so lon-.' He cut himself off right there.

The smile that used to be on Amarie's face faded, she was grateful that he had caught her and was going to express gratitude towards him and would probably had gotten to offer him dinner although her mind hadn't gotten that far yet. He had been watching her? 

'You were watching me? How long?' She looked up at him with rather worried eyes. 

'I'm sorry melamin (my love) I was caught up in your presence, it was an agitated and worried feeling.' He responded with remorse in his voice.

'Okay so let me get this right,' Amarie breathed rather heavily. 'Wait, put me down first!' A crimson color came upon the traveler's face and he calmly set her down. 'Thank you, so you've been watching me, and your were 'feeling' my presence?'

'I'm sorry melamin, I was wondering along and I saw you, I was actually looking for a place to stay for the night, do you happen to know where I might find a place to stay?'

'I can't even fall asleep on a boulder any more in fear of being watched by a weary elvin travelor. Umm... I don't even have an idea of where you could stay because you have about an hour of walking before you get to the nearest town, Mindon. If you had actually not stopped to obsess over me then you would have reached your destination quite awhile ago-' Amarie rambled on until she was cut off by a very familiar and unwelcome voice, her mother's.

Her face was pained, worried, and tired. 'I've been looking for you for about an hour and I am very disappointed in you, having run away in the middle of a fight, that is very cowardly. Plus I didn't even know where you were going, you could have left Mindon and I would have been looking for you for days.' Her mother breathed a sigh of relief, and cast her eyes down towards the fresh green grass.

'Ahem, well I'll just be going now, you say its this way to the nearest city?' The traveler pointed towards the left, towards a very traveled road through a forest.

'Yes, good luck' Amarie looked away from the traveler, and towards her mother. 'Come on mum, let's go home.' Amarie started to walk towards her mother.

'Wait, sir, where might you be going tonight?' Amarie's mother inquired politely to the man.

'Umm, well to tell the truth, I'm just trying to get home, but tonight I'm eager just to make it to the nearest town. Your daughter says it is about an hours walk from here, is that so?'

'Yes, but why don't you just stay with us tonight, we would be honored and since it is so late we wouldn't want you to be walking all alone at night, it is quite dangerous out there you know.' She said as a worried look came across her.

'Yes I know.' The traveler had a joking look in his eyes. 'But I wouldn't want to be interfering, and I fear that your daughter would most likely object with me staying with you, kind woman.'

'Oh don't mind her, I am the one who owns the house and if she objects she will just have to tough it out for one night.' The middle aged woman smiled kindly back at the man.

'We'll then, I gratefully accept your offer.' The traveler picked his bow off of the ground and walked towards the women.

'Mother!' Amarie's eyes glared at the two.

'Come on-' Amarie's mother waited for a name. 

'Um, Legolas.' He smiled kindly down at her and they slowly made their way to the house.


	3. Discussion

A/N: 

Lea: Thank you for your review if it wasn't for people like you then my stories would continue to suck (according to you) and would never slowly get better. And who is to say that this story is going to turn out happy, or that Legolas is going to stay around and fall in love, who says she cant die. It seems like so many people always have fanfics that turn out happy in the ending , I think that we need a sad one every once in awhile and since so many people hate the idea of Amarie being young and Legolas old, and the situations in the city . I just figure you'll either like the story and read it, hate it and not read it, or think its annoying and review to tell me my faults, which I would love for anyone to do here because then I will fix it, it will only help this story get better. But truly, thank you for ideas and feelings.

FiddleDeeDee: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, it is partially because I am lazy and partially because I have not idea what to write.

Furius: I didn't even know that Melamin, please feel free to e-mail me about this subject. Thank You.

Leo Dragoness: Yes I have read the book and I didn't just pick the name out of the Silmarillion, I didn't even look in there for the name, I actually got it from a movie. But as always, thank you for you comments.

Joan Milligan: You are famous all over ff.net for your reviews, thank you for reviewing my story and I always take what everybody says into consideration.

Crystalline: Oh you know I wrote in bold cause I'm a dork and wanted to see how it looked up on ff.net.

Spork: You know I don't even know how that makes since, but believe me it happens in countries these days and even happened long ago in the Middle Ages. 

Okay I think I got every review done that either had a question/ comment that I wanted to thank them about or say something about. And every one else who I didn't answer, your reviews are just as important.

Chapter 3

'You can stay in this room, the kitchen is down the hall to the left, and the sitting room is down this hall to the left second door on your right.' The middle aged woman smiled at Legolas, but a wave of discomfort came across her face.

The house made of logs was only lit by a few candles here and there sparingly scattered around the house that barely made up enough light so that the wanderer could wander around the house and make it to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat or to the sitting room to sit. 

'Dear boy, please come sit down with me, I need to ask you a couple of questions.' The lady asked, it was late at night and Legolas wanted to go to sleep, Amarie was already in bed and envied her just being able to lay down in her bed and fall asleep the moment she hit the pillow.

'Please sit down right here.' She motioned to a chair made of wood, the sitting room had a stone fireplace, and a couple of wooden chairs and one table in the middle of the room, everything looked old and having the need to be repaired.

Legolas situated himself on the chair the best he could and then turned his attention to the lady.

'So are you an elf? Because your name and appearance suggests nothing but that.' 

'Yes my lady, I am an elf from the kingdom of Mirkwood, nothing more than that' He smiled and waited for the next question, as he was sure she had one.

'Ahh I thought you were from there, I was sure that there was a prince in Mirkwood with a name something like Legolas.' She put her finger to her lip think of the possible names that started with an 'L'.

'I fear that you are thinking of another elf my lady for I am merely from that region not from the royal blood. I have just been in the recent war with Sauron and Saruman, I am hoping to find my way home as soon as possible for I have a friend waiting for me back at home.'

Amarie's mother was pained by finding out that he was an elf. She had thought that she might set her daughter up with him because she had seen the spark that when they both clashed it arouse. This elf was exactly what her daughter had been looking for, but it had started out on the wrong foot. This would NEVER work with him, now she was left with nothing and back at the drawing board.

The elf spoke like he had read her mind, 'Your daughter is beautiful but I fear she is too young for me, for she is a mere mortal and I am an elf, it would never work.'

'You do not see the problem that I am in kind sir, if she is not wed before her 30th birthday then she will be executed.'

'Well, that is horrid, what kind of kingdom executes women?' Legolas looked at her with eyes full of shock.

'I fear only ours, after a major loss of men. It is something I fight against but cannot change.' She was clearly struggling to try and keep her composure and finally decided to change the subject.

'You say you have a friend back in your province, tell me about her. If I shall not obtain happiness from my own daughters and her romances then I will most certainly listen to yours.' The mother said with happiness.

Legolas started to chuckle just a bit, 'No madam, you are mistaken, I have not beautiful maiden waiting for me back at home, but a dwarf.'

'Do you mean you are bethrod to a dwarf?' the women looked back at him with shock. 

'Madam, one of my greatest friends is a dwarf, who I have traveled with for many years now. He went back to Mirkwood and I continued to travel only for a couple of weeks. But I ended up needing a place to stay tonight. Do you understand?' Legolas smiled at her because she was not the first to express the kind of emotion to what he had said.

'Well, I must be getting to sleep, I would like to leave early tomorrow, as I do not want to be in your way.' Legolas stood, and the woman quickly followed.

'Oh please stay a couple of days, you are not in our way.'

'Let me have the night to ponder this madam and I will consult you in the morning.' Legolas bent forward and planted to soft kisses on both sides of her cheeks.

'My pleasure.' The old woman said, and they both parted. 


End file.
